The present embodiments relate generally to a handling machine, such as an extendable forklift. Handling machines often include extendable, telescoping boom assemblies with forklift attachments or other attachments for reaching, lifting, moving, and otherwise handling pallets and/or other objects. When handling machines operate hydraulically, they typically include multiple hydraulic cylinders that can be controlled and actuated by a user within the passenger compartment of the handling machine to ultimately position the attachment, e.g., a fork frame, by extending or retracting the booms.
Since the booms are movable relative to one another, wearpads are often included between inner and outer booms. Wearpads may provide a suitable friction between the respective booms to protect the booms from wear and damage. The wearpads are typically designed to be low-cost and replaceable such that they can be periodically replaced, thus increasing the lifespan of the other components (such as the booms themselves). While using replaceable wearpads has been successful in the past, current wearpads have been found to focus forces and stress in certain locations when the boom assembly experiences a heavy load, which may diminish the lifespan of the wearpad and potentially cause wear or damage to the booms. Further, replacing current wearpads has been found to be difficult, particularly when specialized tools are not available and/or multiple operators are not present.
In view of this background, it would be advantageous to provide an improved wearpad that provides an improved distribution of stress, and also an improved wearpad housing arrangement to simplify wearpad replacement.